1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a sun shield assembly and more particularly to a sun shield assembly which includes a canopy and a collapsible canopy support structure with adjustable length, tie-down tethers for the canopy, so that when the assembly is erected, it can be adjusted to accommodate differences in wind velocity as well as the direction of the sunlight, as is disclosed more fully hereinafter.
2. Summary of the Invention
There are numerous delights of the beach which include the sound of the surf, the feel of fresh wind upon the body, and other recognized enjoyments; however, there has been a growing recognition of the fact that the rays of the sun are injurious to persons, some more than others. Indeed, some persons because of fair skin, have not heretofore been able to enjoy frequent visits to the beach. This invention is of a sun shield assembly. Preferably, prior to use, it is in a knocked-down version and may be easily carried to and conveniently erected at a beach. The sun shield provides a canopy which is supported by at least one pair of leg members. The canopy is provided with adjustable length tethers so that in response to wind gusts and the like, the canopy may be "let-out" or adjusted inwardly or outwardly to in effect act like a sail and permit more or less air to pass beneath it.
In a preferred embodiment, the components of the sun shield assembly may be separated so that a relatively small "knocked-down" package may be utilized. In a preferred embodiment, the sun shield assembly provides a shaded zone which is about 80" in height and about 5' wide, while the overall length of the canopy is about 91/2'. The shaded area beneath the canopy varies somewhat because of the fact that the slope of the canopy is adjustable and hence responsive to changes in wind velocity to the changing angles of the sun throughout the course of a day. Further, in a preferred embodiment, see FIG. 3A, there may be provided an article holding device 99 which may be in the form of an article holding swing or "mini hammock," which is supported on a pair of lines, such as line 101 beneath the loop 103 about the cross support beam 50, and which is useful for holding bottles of sun cream lotions and the like. It will be appreciated that the canopy may be provided with advertising indicia; and, indeed, the sun shield assembly may be personalized in that the name or the nickname of the occupants, for example, may be provided on a generally front portion or on the rear portion of the erected sun shield assembly.